The Bradwell Ball
This episode features the first appearance in over 40 years of Iris Garrison Bradwell, a major character of the 1967-1973 soap opera, Love is a Many Splendored Thing. She makes her appearance on Harpers Falls as a socialite. Her debut in Boston is the new social event, the Bradwell Ball, named after her late husband, Christopher Bradwell. She ties this in with the season of the recently debutantes so they can have their first real formal and fancy ball. Yet, as it seems to be the case with EVERY fancy social event; the absolutely ANTI-social Jennifer Barrett, fresh from her escapades in India, nearly demolishes the festivities by provoking a fight with the Srinivasen sisters. However, the regal Iris shows the vicious model not to mess with her! Scene Atchley Mansion. The main ballroom of the mansion is opened up for a huge fancy ball. The entire staff is taking care of getting the room ready. The caterer, Linda Atchison, is busy helping out with the food; Mrs. Buxley, the head housekeeper is overseeing everything. Also, watching the whole thing is a newcomer to Boston. Her name is Iris Bradwell. The widow of one of the wealthiest electronics moguls in all of Silicon Valley, Iris has recently moved to Boston and threw herself into her social functions. Coming up to her is Sheila. She is impressed with the newcomer. IRIS: Hello there, you must be Sheila Watkins. SHEILA: Yes. I have heard a lot about you, Mrs. Bradwell. Were you once married to Senator Garrison? IRIS: Yes, I was married to him for a number of years. He was very powerful back in the day. It was wonderful being in the spotlight, but yet, it was a pain to be in the limelight all the time. As I am sure it is for you. SHEILA: Being the head of one of the many Fortune 500 corporations in Boston, means being in the spotlight a lot. Dylan, my twin, isn't one of those who likes the limelight, which I can understand. IRIS: I hear your daughter and his daughter are recent debutantes. SHEILA: Yes, they both are. But I am worried. IRIS: About what, dear? SHEILA: Have you heard about a woman named Jennifer Barrett? IRIS: Only by name. SHEILA: Well, I have to admit, I am very worried about what could happen. She has a tendency to come to every fancy event we have and try to sink it. I am giving you a heads up about her scheming, and according to Marta Srinivasen, she had just come back from India, where she busted up Marta's parents. IRIS: Well, you don't worry about her. I've dealt with her before, so I know what to do. (Along comes Dylan with Ashley and Cathy.) CATHY: Hi, Mom. SHEILA: You look beautiful, darling. Hi, Dyl. DYLAN: Hi, sis. Evening, Mrs. Bradwell. IRIS (smiling): Please, call me, Iris. DYLAN: All right, Iris. Hope this is well set up for you. IRIS: Yes, this is perfect. DYLAN: Sheila, I wanted to tell you that Jennifer is outside. She is being kept away. Shawn has told me that she is still fighting like crazy. SHEILA: Thank you, Dyl. I think we have it all under control. (Just then, Kaia and Marta come in.) KAIA: I hope we're in time. SHEILA: You're early, actually. We're setting up the finishing touches. MARTA: This will be the first time we've been out since our parents split up. SHEILA: I hope it will be all right, Marta. KAIA: I think so, dear. I just hope.....? (Another din. It is Jennifer, coming in screaming.) JENNIFER: I HEAR THERE IS A PRETENDER HERE! SHE IS TAKING AWAY MY ENTITLED RIGHT TO BE HERE! I DEMAND THAT THE BITCH SHOW HERSELF IMMEDIATELY! SHEILA: My GOD! You just never give up, do you?! JENNIFER: No, I do not! Now, shut up! So, Srinivasen! You show your face! After I distinctly told you not to! This is MY night! Your father and I were going to announce our engagement on National TV! IRIS: On national TV?! Isn't that a bit gaudy? JENNIFER: What would YOU know about anything like that?! You stupid woman! MARTA: You speak to her with respect, Barrett! JENNIFER: Don't you DARE talk down to me, your stepmother! KAIA: You will NEVER be that to us! JENNIFER: Oh, really?! I literally ruined your mother's life! I smeared her name ALL over Indian TV! It was WONDERFUL! (Jennifer laughs in scorn, Iris is angered.) IRIS: I will have you know, madam! You have absolutely no respect for anything. JENNIFER: Everyone should respect ME! I am more entitled! IRIS: Entitlement means NOTHING to me. You have no sense of decency! JENNIFER: This is ALL YOUR FAULT, Srinivasen! I will make you pay.....NOW! (Jennifer launches herself at Kaia. Kaia knocks her away.) KAIA: You have no shame, do you, Jennifer Barrett?! You destroy my family and you want us to respect YOU?! NEVER! JENNIFER: I demand that you respect me. (Jennifer grabs Dylan and holds a gun to his head.) MARTA: Let him GO! JENNIFER (taunting): Oh, HELL no! Dylan Harper is LEVERAGE for me! You give me everything I want, and he will be released! If not, I will just HAVE to murder him in cold blood! Wouldn't that be a LOVELY sight?! (What Jennifer failed to realize was that her arm was near Dylan's mouth! He BITES her! She screams and Dylan slithers out of her grasp. Sheila grabs her brother, while Shawn Van der Vlis, their head of security comes in.) SHAWN: Are you all right, sir? DYLAN (shaken): Yes, I am fine. Get her! JENNIFER: I will kill you! I will KILL YOU! I will have a lovely smile on my lovely lips when you are DEAD! (Jacqueline, fed up with Jennifer's continual butting into their parties, busts her in the mouth. Her lips fatten!) JACQUELINE: Now, you get out of here, before I break your nose again! JENNIFER: DAMN YOU! I WILL SEE YOU ALL DESTROYED! IRIS: I have seen people who behave like swine. I have seen it most of my life, lady! I've seen people who have no shame in my life. Living in the limelight, I have seen worse things, but this display tonight was shameless! You barge into a private party and demolish it! What gives you the RIGHT to do so?! JENNIFER: Because of who I am! I am JENNIFER BARRETT! That gives me the right to do ANYTHING I DAMN WELL WANT! IRIS: Not anymore you don't, Miss Barrett! JENNIFER (her vision pops): What the HELL do you mean by THAT?! IRIS: I read up on you! I saw your disgraceful display with Jawarhal Srinivasen on the news. You won't marry him! JENNIFER: What do you mean?! IRIS: I know the proper avenues to do what I had to do. I sent him back to India. He was barred from the country! JENNIFER: You cannot do that! IRIS: As a matter of fact, I can! I reported him for grand theft! I caught him trying to steal $5.5 billion dollars from the Boston city coffers by electronics fraud. Fortunately, when you are the widow of one of the biggest electronics magnates in the country, you have access to a lot of electronics goodies that come in handy! I traced his scheme and guess what? He was trying to defraud this city and put the money in YOUR bank account. This will be your finale, Barrett! You will be arrested for receiving stolen money acquired by fraud. Srinivasen has been deported. You will be imprisoned for wire fraud! (The cops grab Jennifer, she starts screaming!) JENNIFER: I will make you suffer for this, you evil bitch! NOBODY makes a fool out of me! NOBODY! IRIS: Apparently, I am not the only one! You've been up against some fine people, and they demolish you with ease! JENNIFER: SHUT UP! SHUT UP, DAMN YOU! (The cops drag her out of the room. She is still screaming.) IRIS: I think she will be neutralized! She will not bother us anymore. (The party begins in earnest. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton